


Left Out

by JustJasper



Series: OT3-verse [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Double Pregnancy, Mild Angst, Mpreg, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Pregancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an AU prompt: M/P/R, mpreg!AU, Reid and Prentiss get pregnant at roughly the same time. </p><p>Reid and Prentiss are both heavily pregnant, and Morgan is feeling left out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Out

"I-" Morgan sounded, and then his mouth opened and closed several times without any sound coming out. "I don't understand what the hell is happening."  
  
He'd said something pretty similar when a week after Reid had announced he was pregnant with the child they'd decided they wanted as a trio, Prentiss announced she was pregnant too. That had been a surprise, to say the least.  
  
It was just starting to seem normal, when Morgan got home to find Reid and Prentiss with spoons, sharing a jar of nutella and sniffling on the couch while watching a movie. Which was ridiculous, because neither of them were the type who cried at films.  
  
"Hormones," Emily said as Reid cuddled up to her, so close both of their swollen bellies touched.  
  
"Right," he shook his head, and then noticed Clooney's muzzle poking out from below the blanket over their laps and legs. "Is the dog in there with you?"  
  
"You know he doesn't like to leave us," Spencer said, smudging at the corner of his eye with his thumb. "He likes to be close. He probably thinks we're going to have puppies."  
  
"Jeez, I cannot deal with you three brooding right now," he muttered, turning away and heading for the kitchen as Reid and Prentiss exchanged a look.  
  
He opened the fridge, closed it, opened it again, and closed it once more, sighing in frustration as he leant his forehead against the door and closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to be short with them, not in the least, but trying to keep the months stress free for the both of them was taking its toll on him.  
  
"We didn't mean to upset you," came Emily's voice, and when Morgan turned to look, her eyes were shiny with tears. Reid was stood behind her, looking nervously at Morgan, his eyes damp too. He knew they didn't mean to, but it made him feel worse, his gut twisting painfully.  
  
"You need to talk to us," Reid said shakily.  
  
"Sorry," Morgan said thickly. "Didn't mean to snap."  
  
"We want to know why, Derek," Prentiss urged, stepping forward, her hand braced on her big belly.  
  
Morgan considered them both for a few minutes, and then realised he was still leaning his head against the fridge. He straightened, running a nervous hand over his head.  
  
"I feel..." He could see them both focus at the prospect of Morgan admitting his feelings so outright. "...left out."  
  
"Left out?" Reid echoed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Morgan shrugged. "I guess because you guys are pregnant, and I'm... not. You talk about it all the time. All the stuff I don't know, can't understand. And I know I'm being stupid, and we did it because we don't all fit these days, but now you two have the main bed and I have the spare room, and neither of you have even, well, suggested changing up for a night so I can sleep with one of you... and there's another spare room, so it's not like you want your own bed, you want to be together, and I'm okay with that, but.. I feel left out, okay?"  
  
"We didn't mean to leave you out," Prentiss said.  
  
"See, that's just it," Morgan shrugged helplessly. "When did it start being 'we'? When did you both stop being 'I' and become this hive-minded pregnant entity?"  
  
They both glanced at each other, with what looked like a dawning realisation.   
  
"We're sorry," Reid said, and then winced. "I mean I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too," Prentiss added.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it, and I know I'm being ridiculous-"  
  
"No, you're not," Emily said. "How you feel is legitimate, Derek. We should have paid more attention. We're profilers, for God's sake."  
  
"Bad ones right now, it seems," Reid sighed, looking disappointed with himself. "Derek, you know what we have is the most important part of our lives, don't you? And I don't mean 'we' in the 'hive-minded pregnant entity' way, I mean that I know these are sentiments we share because we talk about it all the time."  
  
"We do," Prentiss assured. "We talk about how this just wouldn't work if it was with anyone else."  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yes,” Reid insisted.  
  
“And we’re going to make sure you know it, from now on,” Prentiss continued.   
  
She shuffled forward and hugged him, pressing her swollen belly against him. Reid flanked his other side and slipped under his arm, pressing an equally sizeable stomach against him. Morgan felt himself relax, as if it could really be that easy.


End file.
